


I Love You (I Know)

by anarchytissues



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchytissues/pseuds/anarchytissues
Summary: the title of this on dA was "pisses everywhere" lmfao.





	I Love You (I Know)

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this on dA was "pisses everywhere" lmfao.

“I love you.”  
  
Her voice was soft, reminding him of cotton floating in a gentle breeze. The girl's blue eyes slowly moved downwards, trying to avoid his gaze as a light dusting of pink decorated her baby-like features. Pink lips slowly curled into a teensy smile, her slightly larger front teeth peeking out between her lips only to be hidden again while she glanced up at him, only to look away once more.  
  
A small laugh escaped him, his hand cradling her face as his expression softened at the sight of her shy smile. She nuzzled his hand, her eyes closing and eyelashes casting shadows on her blushing cheeks, her warmth surrounding his hand.  
  
“I know you do,” He murmured, leaning forward to press a kiss just below her hairline. “You're so sweet,” A light laugh slipping past his thin lips while he pulled away and just looked at her, watching her face turn a brighter shade of pink at his comment. His slim fingers ran through her night coloured locks, one finger twirling her hair around itself once his hand ran its course through her hair. “I love you too.”


End file.
